Beauty is a Curse
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: Silversoul was once the most beautiful she-cat in SkyClan, but ever since she was attacked and deformed by an unknown cat, life has taken a drastic turn. Now anyone could be a victim, and they all need to be taught a lesson. That Beauty is a Curse...
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

SKYCLAN

LEADER

**INDIGOSTAR-**

_lithe black she-cat_

DEPUTY

**WEASELCLAW-**

_light golden tabby tom with large claws_

MEDICINE CAT

**SILENTSTREAM-**

_white and gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, TOPAZPAW**

WARRRIORS

(toms and she-cats without kits)

**SNOWTAIL-**

_small white fluffy she-cat_

**CARDINALFUR- **

_large ginger tabby tom_

**FERNBERRY- **

_white and brown spotted she-cat_

**SLATETOOTH- **

_massive dark gray tom_

**EBONYFUR- **

_handsome pitch-black tom with white spots_

**FLAMINGHEART- **

_sleek fire pelted tom_

**SILVERSOUL- **

_beautiful silver and black she-cat with stunning blue eyes_

**AZUREPOOL- **

_blue-gray tabby she-cat_

**ROSEFALL- **

_small tortoiseshell she-cat_

**LIONLEAP- **

_dark golden tabby tom with brown eyes_

**CLOUDSHINE- **

_gray and white she-cat_

**MUDDYPELT- **

_brown long-furred tom_

**ROBINSONG- **

_tortoiseshell and white she-cat_

**BROWNFEATHER- **

_long-limbed brown furred she-cat_

**JADELEAF- **

_beautiful gray she-cat with piercing green eyes_

**SANDFIRE- **

_Small golden tom with bright amber eyes_

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**TOPAZPAW- **

_black and white she-cat_

**FURLEDPAW- **

_mottled brown tom_

**ACORNPAW- **

_striped brown and white tom_

**COUGARPAW- **

_feisty tortoiseshell she-cat_

**OPALPAW- **

_very small white tom_

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SUNBLOSSOM- **

_light golden tabby she-cat, mother of Weaselclaw's kits; _

_Bronzekit (dark ginger tom) Murkykit (light gray tom) and Diamondkit (small pure white she-cat)_

**PINEFLOWER- **

_dark gray and white speckled she-cat, mother of Lionleap's kits; _

_Crestkit (spiky gray furred tom) and Shorekit (long-furred gray she-cat)_

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BADGERTOOTH- **

_dark brown and cream striped tom_

**WOODSTRIPE-**

_very old dark brown tabby tom_

**SORRELFERN- **

_blind she-cat with light hazel fur_


	2. 1: Carved

**A/N: Woohoo! A New Story!!! Sorry I've been gone from Fanfiction so long, I've been preoccupied with Exams and going to New York. Anyway I know a lot of you are asking, "Where's Epoch? You said it would be posted on the 1st!". Well sorry the outline took longer than I thought to write, and I had inspiration for this story. It should be up soon!**

**Well if any of you have watched Nip/Tuck then you might know what this story is based off of. I know its a bit darker and I'm going to put elements from "One by One" into it, but this time I will finish It!!! I hope you all like it, and please review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****ONE:**

**CARVED**

_ The moon hung low in the sky._

It was carved until only a sliver of the bright light among the inky blackness was visible, shaped like a murderous claw. Crows gathered on the outskirts of the forest, their beady--grizzly eyes searching for any food among the few living creatures who roamed these parts.

The tree branches were full with luscious golden and amber leaves, every once and awhile a few broke from their place on the branches and fell onto the cold, lonely ground.

A lone figure stood on a rocky cliff, it was quite obviously a cat. This cat had a pelt as beautiful as a cascading waterfall reflecting the silver moonlight. And her eyes, such an intense azure shade that they could pass for Sapphire's placed into her eye sockets.

Her pelt was spotted with various designs, all of which were as black as a ravens feather. The she-cats pelt was thin, yet fluffy as if came to her tail, which held one large spiraling black mark on the very tip.

As a rustle in the distance made her completely alert, Silversoul perked her black tipped ears. A cold breeze drifted across the silent forest, blowing the grass like a wave of air.

"Finally some prey" she muttered to herself, dropping her massive paws to the ground while creeping forward.

Her paws were swirled with a black pattern. The pattern wove until it reached her light gray pads, which were as tough as a slate of flint. These were the paws of a true, full blooded SkyClan Cat. Her muscles tensed slightly as yet another rustle sounded a few fox-lengths away from where it had previously been.

This confused Silversoul, was someone playing a joke on her?

"Flamingheart if that's you I'm going to have your tongue! I already told you I'm to pretty to be your mate!" the words rolled off her tongue like a slithering adder, she meant every word.

Silence....nothing answered the majestic she-cat. This only worried her even more, if it had been Flamingheart then he would have come out already. Most likely with a present for her, probably a mouse of maybe even a flower.

Silversoul was, how do you say it, a bit of a piece of pretty fur for the entire clan to fight over.

Scratch that....not the clan, the toms. It had become quite a nuisance to the young warrior, she had no interest whatsoever in any of the toms of SkyClan. And she most definitely didn't want to be moving to the nursery any time soon.

"I don't want to be dealing with any little brats" she growled while thinking of the little annoying balls of fur that were always mewling for more milk or more time to play.

Just then out of the corner of her eye, Silversoul spotted something on the leaf scattered ground. It was a bright white lotus flower, laying on the bare forest floor with every single petal perfectly in tact.

"I don't want a stupid present!" she growled while prancing angrily over to the flower.

It was most likely picked down by the stream below the canyon, and it was also most likely picked by Flamingheart....or maybe even Ebonyfur. The opal shaded lotus flower lay perfectly still as Silversoul bent down to look at it.

The end of the stem was cleanly sliced off, someone had used their sharpened claws for this. That was then the beautiful she-cat rose her head to look into the sky, clouds were beginning to cover the crescent moon, draining the landscape from what little light there once was.

"Fox-dung" she cursed as cold wind started to pick up, now there was little chance of her finding prey.

But just as she began to turn away, Silversoul noticed something...someone standing behind her.

"Flamingheart?" she asked while squinting through the darkness, if this was him then she was going to make him pay!

But Silversoul had little time to do anything, as a paw knocked her to the ground in a single swipe. The force of the blow sent blood splattering onto the golden leaves, leaving her dazed.

"Help!" she screeched, but Silversoul had almost been completely knocked out by the force of the strangers blow. That was when she felt the cats hot breath on her silver ears, as she saw his paw coming around to hang in front of her face.

_"Beauty is a curse on the land"_ he spoke in a raspy tone as he un-sheathed one sharp, long claw._ "It keeps us all from seeing the face of true evil..."_

Silversoul listened in complete horror as the claw moved to her mouth. She tried to struggle, but the force of the massive cat was to much, she was pinned down.

"Noo....please...." she begged helplessly, beginning to whimper as the claw cut into her jaw.

The mysterious cat carved a long slit up to her ear, all in a quick but excruciatingly painful slice. The slice sent crimson droplets onto the pure white lotus flower, as he moved to the other side of her jaw. The burning agony was all to much for Silversoul, as the metal taste of blood seeped into her mouth.

_"Now you'll finally see what beauty is."_

His words left any everlasting impression on the now deformed she-cat. Her whole face had gone completely numb by the time the cat got off of her, and before Silversoul could even turn to see who it was, the cat had disappeared into the dark forest.

Silversoul's sapphire eyes wandered onto the blood covered lotus flower, her black iris's focused on the image. In many ways, Silversoul was now exactly like this flower.

Once a beautiful, perfect object, now damaged beyond repair. No one would ever want Silversoul, she would be alone the rest of her life.

"Beauty is a curse on the Land" she repeated the words as she choked on her own blood.

Perhaps what this cat said was true, if she hadn't been this beautiful, then she wouldn't be a victim in the first place.

"I'm still beautiful" Silversoul gargled as she padded dizzily to a puddle of water.

"Aren't I?" she asked the question out loud while stepping forward to gaze into the liquid mirror, only to see a severely deformed version of what she once was. The two grizzly slices carved her face into an eternal smile, and this image left Silversoul with only one thought.

_"Beauty....is a curse on the Land." _


	3. 2: Hysteria

**A/N: Yay semi-fast update :P I really don't have an outline for this story yet, and I'm debating whether I should make one. For some reason I like not knowing exactly whats going to happen in my stories, maybe I'll even surprise myself! Ah well I finally finished the Outline for Epoch, and it will be here on Tuesday, 1-12-10. **

**Enough babbling now, I just saw the movie Daybreakers last night IT WAS AWESOME!!! Also i'm pretty much obsessed with True Blood now, and might be doing a fic for that sometime in the future. _"Sookie...you are mine!" _haha *Stops laughing* most of you think I'm crazy by now don't you? Anyway, update a.s.a.p! Can I reach 20 reviews? :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****TWO:**

**HYSTERIA**

_Her jaw numb from the two slices that nearly touched her silver-tipped ears,_ Silversoul was barely coherent. She had been walking for...she didn't even know how long.

One thing for sure, Silversoul definitely wasn't going in the direction of SkyClan camp, she had passed the cliffs without even noticing them.

Purple orchids lay beneath her silver paws, they sprouted up from the earth like tiny colorful trees.

"Beautiful" she spoke the word unknowingly, looking at the luscious indigo flowers. Their petals were tinged with speckles of black, and in the center, a deep shade of amaranthine.

Narrowing her eyes, Silversoul soon realized the red was coming from her own bleeding mouth, she had almost forgotten what had happened. It seems that the pain was to intense for her to feel it, for that Silversoul was grateful.

"I smell blood" the silver she-cat soon became aware of a voice behind a wall of ivy.

The voice was definitely a tom's, but not one she thoroughly recognized.

_It could be him! _Her blood rushed with adrenaline, and without even a second to think, Silversoul dived behind a patch of tiger-lilies. Memories of the large cat on top of her flashed back like a bolt of lightning, his words like an adders hiss still fresh in her young mind.

"Silversoul?" she jumped as a figure peered down into the patch of flowers, "Are you alright?". She looked up to see Ebonyfur along with his new apprentice Cougarpaw, who padded up warily.

"Oh my...." the black tom gasped in horror as she looked up at him, "Cougarpaw go find Robinsong, tell her to get Silentstream!".

The brown apprentice hesitated as his blue eyes fell onto the she-cats wounds, Silversoul could feel his gaze burning into her.

"Now!" Ebonyfur snarled, making his apprentice jump into the air before running off to find help. Silversoul only lowered her gaze, this was only the first of many of her clan mates reactions to her injury.

Silversoul was a freak.

"Oh StarClan" the large black tom gasped again, "Silversoul what happened to you, who did this?".

No words escaped the warriors deformed mouth, her eyes only glazed as she remembered the black outline of the cat. Before Ebonyfur could ask anymore, the sound of paws racing across the forest alerted both cats.

Through the trees came a white and gray spotted she-cat, with eyes almost identical to Silversoul's.

"Silentstream!" the wounded cat gasped in joy, this was her aunt. Silversoul's mother Snowstripe and Silentstream were littermates, and the two were extremely closed.

"In the name of StarClan..." the Medicine Cat became choked up as she saw the carved slices on her nieces face, "What kind of monster would do this?"

Silversoul lowered her gaze solemnly, was this what she was going to be known for the rest of her life? The cat who was attacked by a monster?

"Topazpaw!" the Medicine Cat snarled to a small fluffy black she-cat who came running up to her mentor. "Find me some Bull Ants fast, check near the Bramble Burrows, there should be plenty."

Unlike her brother Cougarpaw, Topazpaw knew when to listen to her mentor, and immediately raced off to find the ants. No one asked what Silentstream need the insects for, everyone knew her ways were unlike any Medicine Cat before her.

Since a fire that struck SkyClan only last Green-Leaf, the cats had been forced to learn new methods of hunting, patrolling and even healing.

"My kit!" without even looking up to see who it was, Silversoul could tell by the sound of his voice.

"Cardinalfur!" she gasped as her ginger-furred father ran through the cats, "Don't let him see me like this!" she added quietly to Silentstream.

Her aunt nodded and moved to block Cardinalfur from seeing his daughter, "She needs space, you can see her after I treat her." The senior warrior knew better than to argue with his mates sister, ever since birth Silentstream knew what was best for her clan mates.

"I found some!" a mumbling Topazpaw mewed as she raced to her mentor, "Ow I got one on my nose!".

The ants were about as large as a claw, but all held mandible's as large as their bodies. Quickly Silentstream picked them up with a claw from the leaf Topazpaw carried them in, and sliced their heads from their bodies.

"What are you doing?" Weasleclaw, the deputy, asked as he joined the onlookers.

The Medicine Cat barely looked up, "Their heads will work like thorns and stitch her wounds closed, hopefully if I use the right herbs, it will stop infection and cause minimal scarring."

Quickly Silentstream moved towards Silversoul, and carefully with the ants head in her jaws, stitched the large fangs to close the first part of the wound.

"Get me some Horsetail, Malice and Chapparal" she instructed Topazpaw once more, "I'm making a poultice."

With a sigh, the black apprentice raced away once more with the help of two senior warriors, and soon came back with the correct herbs.

Silversoul numbly watched as her kin mashed up the herbs with a twig and some water, and applied the poultice onto Silversoul's wounds.

"Ow!" the silver tabby bolted upright as the herbs burned like the face of the sun onto her face.

"Sit down" Silentstream ordered, "We need to prevent infection, StarClan only knows what will happen if that wound gets infected."

Seeing the serious look in the Medicine Cats face, Silversoul willingly bent down and agreed to let her apply more of the herbs. Only mere moments later with her face still burning with pain, Silenstream wove the ants mandible into her wound and applied cobweb to make sure they stayed in place.

"That's all I can do for now" Silenstream lifted herself off the ground, "Once we get you back to camp I'll give you some poppy, you need sleep."

As soon as she lifted herself off the ground with the help of Silenstream, the she-cat gasped as three cats came racing towards her.

"Who did this to you?" Slatetooth growled, as Lionleap and Sandfire raced joined behind him. "We're going to find the monster and make him pay!".

"I didn't see his face" she meowed quietly, lowering her gaze as the toms looked at her scars with horror.

She felt like that deformed mouse her sister Sunblossom found when they were kits, but at least that mouse was dead, Silversoul had to live the rest of her life like this.

"Are you even sure it was a tom?" her younger brother Sandfire asked calmly, "I mean did you even get a glimpse of what they looked like?".

Closing her eyes, Silversoul tried to remember anything about the attack, but a veil of black clouded her vision. She couldn't see anything.

"No I'm not sure..." she trailed off, Silversoul wasn't sure of anything, except one thing. She was nothing but a deformed freak now, _destined to live a life of loneliness. _


	4. 3: Noir

**A/N: Yay Chapter Three, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy writing Epoch. Well I don't quite know how this story's going to turn out, but lets just say there will be a big surprise at the end! Also this will be through the POV's from a few cats, and yes there just might be more victims of "The Carver". Thats what I'm calling him...or is it a her? **

**Nonetheless you will find out eventually, if you don't know what the title of this chapter is, then I suggest using GOOGLE! Or maybe Bing, I actually like Bing better. Anyway, please review and check out Epoch!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****THREE:**

**NOIR**

_ The quiet whispering of the trees spiraled through the open air. _

Their branches shook softly as a breeze sent leaves and pine needles onto the cave floor. Silversoul lay with her eyes half open, in between a state of sleep and somewhat alertness.

She had to be alert in case, whoever that was, came back to finish her off. Indigostar had promised her that guards would be placed outside her den, as well as outside the camp.

But that wasn't enough for Silversoul, this cat was strong. Stronger than any of the cats in SkyClan, that was for sure. Her eye lids faintly began to close, the thyme Silentstream had given her was beginning to work.

_At least no one else saw me, _she thought gratefully.

Pretty much everyone else was asleep when they returned to camp, and Silenstream and Topazpaw rushed her into the small den next to the Medicine Cats den.

The blowing wind calmed the silver tabby as her sapphire eyes became covered with the veil of her eye lids. Sleep was taking her over like darkness to a rainbow, she couldn't resist the urge to rest.

Slowly the sound of the whispering trees faded away, and now the only sound Siversoul could hear was the faint echo of dripping water.

"No.." she mumbled while darkness encased her vision, "I can't be asleep, I need to wake up!".

But no matter how hard she resisted the pull of sleep, Silversoul still lay suspended in this abyss of darkness. The sound of dripping water soon became more intense, and slowly the she-cat opened her eyes to find it.

She was in the forest outside SkyClan camp, she knew this because this was the only place with Spruce Trees almost tall enough to touch the clouds.

"I don't like this" Silversoul looked behind her shoulder cautiously, silently warning herself that whoever attacked her, might still be here.

But nothing but the shadows of the swaying trees lay behind her, no visible danger. And that was when Silversoul noticed where the dripping sound was coming from, across the small clearing, lay a body.

"Oh no..." she gasped, maybe this really wasn't a dream, and whoever did this to her had struck again!

_Please be alright, _cautiously she padded over to the body, leaning forward to see if any sign of life was visible. But she couldn't make out anything, other than a thick puddle of water near the body.

"Wait a second..." she stopped abruptly, "Water isn't red".

_That's because that isn't water, _a voice inside of her spoke urgently, _It's blood! _

The thin trickle of coagulated substance ran through the ferns and twigs like a dark red creek, it was coming straight towards Silversoul. Dodging quickly to avoid the liquid, Silversoul was now able to see the face of the dead cat.

"No, this isn't right" she stepped back in shock, as moonlight revealed the face of the cat.

It was her.

But this was the old Silversoul, before she was scarred and deformed with an eternal smile on her face.

"The old me is dead" she realized finally, the once beautiful, perfect SkyClan she-cat was gone, dead to the world. "This is my Bête noire" she uttered the words as memories flew back into her mind.

Silversoul had learned the definition of the word only a moon ago, when she met a pathetic loner outside SkyClan's territory. The cat was a she-cat, and naturally it was her job to drive the she-cat off SkyClan grounds.

But Silversoul was especially cruel to this cat, she remembered hissing in disgust at the cats face. Her one eye was grotesquely situated on the side of her head, it almost made Silversoul throw up her fresh-kill.

She recalled calling the cat a freak and said that she was a disgusting monster. The cat hadn't reacted to Silversoul's taunts, instead she looked up at her with courage.

_"I may be a freak on the outside, but at least I can live with my self on the inside. Your Bête noire has yet to begin."_

Confused, Silversoul had asked what the word meant, she had never heard it before. And without turning, the cat uttered a single sentence.

_"Dark Beast."_

_She was right, _Silversoul finally realized, this was her Dark Beast. The attack and the pain was her curse, and now she was no different than that freak she met out in the forest.

As the realization slowly set in, Silversoul felt a jolt wake her from her deep slumber. Her head shot up like a lightning bolt, panting swiftly from the awful Nightmare.

And then the image of her dead once beautiful body flashed back to Silversoul, as well as the deformed loner she met last moon. Feeling the burning scars on her face, Silversoul looked up the moon, uttering only one sentence.

_"This is only the beginning of my Dark Beast...". _


	5. 4: Revile

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I had to catch up on some school work this weekend and I saw a movie yesterday. The Lovely Bones is amazing and its so sad, you all need to see it RIGHT NOW! Er...sorry but yeah you really should, oh and Daybreakers as well. Those are actually real vampires, no stupid pathetic sparkling in the light like some....**

**Anyway there is some forshadowing in this chapter as to what might happen later in this fic, hmm...I wonder if any of you will pick up on it? Also there is some clues as to who "The Carvers" next victim might be, that should be easy to find out. Please review people, can I reach 35? :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****FOUR:**

**REVILE**

_ A feeling of dread rose inside Silversoul as the crimson ball of fire began to illuminate SkyClan camp. _

Sunlight meant that she couldn't hide in the darkness anymore, everyone was going to see her face. Thank StarClan Cardinalfur had told Silversoul's mother Snowtail the following night. Silversoul didn't know if she could take her mothers reaction, which was probably horror and embarrassment.

Just as scarlet light reach her silver furred paws, Silversoul noticed small bodies racing out of the apprentices den. Two brothers Furledpaw and Acornpaw began chasing each other on the rocky pathway, they were coming straight towards Silversoul.

_Oh no, _her adrenaline began to rush. What if they saw her?

Surely if both apprentices saw what had happened, the news would be around camp in a heart beat! But she couldn't hide from all of SkyClan, everyone was bound to find out soon or later.

The two toms came bounding towards her, Acornpaw in the lead.

"Hi Silversoul" he meowed loudly, racing by her in an instant.

Furledpaw simply nodded in hello as he continued to chase after his brother, and in a flash both were gone.

"That wasn't bad" she meowed to herself, realizing maybe everyone would just accept what had happened and treat her normally. Feeling a bit better about herself, Silversoul looked down to her stomach as it growled angrily.

_I haven't eaten since yesterday at sun-high, _she realized, Silversoul was starving!

Her hunger driving her from the safety of the den, the silver and black spotted warrior slowly made her way down the rocky pathway. She made sure to keep her head low in case anyone saw her, they'd probably leap out of their fur if they did.

"My kit!" a yowl sounded from the center of camp, and Silversoul looked down to see a large white-furred she-cat running towards her.

This was Snowtail, her mother.

_This is going to be fun, _Silversoul sighed as her mother approached. Snowtail always had a tendency to overreact, she was also quite emotional when it came to her kits.

"Oh my kit" she exclaimed, rushing forward and embracing Silversoul lovingly.

The white she-cat almost drowned Silversoul in licks as she ranted about what kind of monster could do this to her. The silver warrior lowered her blue gaze embarrassingly, cats were starting to watch as Snowtail made a scene.

"I'm fine mother" she told her while trying to sound relatively happy, "Silentstream replaced my stitches with thorns so it will heal, and she gave me poppy for the pain."

This didn't seem to calm her mother in the least bit, she was still pacing around in circles, her fur puffed out to twice its size. Cardinalfur soon joined his mate and daughter, and bent down to nuzzle Snowtail comfortingly.

"Let's get you back to the warriors den" he exchanged a glance with Silversoul, "Our daughter needs to eat something, you can see her later."

The white she-cat nodded sadly and meowed goodbye to her daughter as sher retreated to the warriors den.

_Finally some peace and quiet, _she sighed while entering the center of camp. That was until a particular shiny gray she-cat came striding over to Silversoul. Her eyes were curved like a crescent moon, and they shone a bright jade color.

This was Jadeleaf, perhaps the second most beautiful she-cat in SkyClan.

_No, _Silversoul lowered her head glumly, she was the most beautiful cat in SkyClan now.

"Well for StarClan's sake did you get into a fight with a bramble bush?" Jadeleaf sneered as she stopped in front of Silversoul. "I mean wow Silversoul, I knew you were weak but not that weak. Huh, I bet little Featherkit and Ivorykit could win against you, and they were born last moon!"

The lustrous gray she-cat began to chuckle maniacally, as Silversoul gazed down at her paws. Jadeleaf's words absorbed into her like a flower catching sunlight, they were all probably true though.

She was weak against that cat and let him attack her, maybe if she just fought back that this wouldn't have happened. Silversoul almost thought this was the last of the torment Jadeleaf was going to give her for today, but the she-cat was far from done.

"It looks like I'll be the one leading the toms with a flick of my tail from now on" she snickered while pacing around Silversoul, "I mean I'm going to have to lead them away from you, they'll all be running as fast as they can!".

Silversoul shook her head in denial, "Just shut up Jadeleaf" she hissed pitifully, "You're just jealous!".

The she-cat turned on her in an instant, staring Silversoul directly in scarred face in utter disgust. "Jealous of what?" Jadeleaf growled sharply, "I'll never be jealous of an ugly, deformed freak like...."

She didn't finish her sentence, as a large cat moved in between her and Silversoul. His pelt was as red as blood, along with stripes the color dark golden sand.

It was Flamingheart, the cat who had been lusting after Silversoul for moons, the cat whom she denied several times.

"Apologize to her" he growled quietly to Jadeleaf, "Now."

The gray cat snorted, "Apologize to that freak? Never!" she turned to whisper in his ear. "Really Flamingheart, you mustn't take pity on this thing. For all we know she did this just to get attention".

But Flamingheart didn't fall for her act, instead he put a paw on her head and dragged her closer to him until they were face to face.

"If you ever treat Silversoul or anyone else like that again, I will bury you" his face was twisted with anger, his amber eyes burning like the suns surface.

Jadeleaf gasped as the impact of the toms words began to set in. Flamingheart stood his ground in front of Silversoul protectively, before the she-cat snorted and turned away.

"You didn't have to do that" she meowed quietly, lowering her face as Flamingheart turned to look at her.

He nudged her chine softly, lifting her head so it became visible in the light. Silversoul looked at him with sorrow, this was when he ran away and called her a freak just like Jadeleaf.

Flamingheart would probably never speak to her again after seeing this monstrosity called a face. But instead Flamingheart said something she didn't quite expect, and his face became filled with joy and understanding as he gazed into her beautiful icy sapphire eyes.

"You are beautiful Silversoul" his eyes burned with an intense passion, _"Inside and Out". _


End file.
